


Honey, I'm good

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, harley keener is ceo of stark industries, safe amount of alcohol to raise a child haha, the world doesn't know he's married and has a child, they have a daughter named kennedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley keener has kept his family a secret for a while but a girl in a bar who he can't really remember the name of changes all of that for him.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Original Female Character(s), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 77





	Honey, I'm good

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy!!

Harley works as co-ceo of Stark Industries with Pepper Potts. A job many people would find incredibly stressful. Harley James Keener included. Most people with stressful jobs go out for a drink after their shift. Doctors, Lawyers, Firefighter, and CEOs of Stark Industries. 

Harley walked into the local bar near the tower and ordered a beer and shot of whiskey. Being from Tennessee and all this was his typical drink. But this wasn’t Tennessee. People didn’t know everything about everyone in New York. Therefore it was kinda normal when someone sat down next to him. Today was a skinny brunette woman. She said her name was Rose. Harley thought she was more of a Payton. 

“You are Harley Keener. Right?” She said, taking down a shot of tequila. 

“I am, Miss Rose.” Harley nodded, examining the woman.    
‘You know despite you being famous and all, the people really know nothing about your inside life.” She said. She looked interested in Harley, in more ways than one. 

“I'm a secretive person.” Harley shrugged, taking a sip of his half-empty beer. “I don't like people knowing everything about me and my family life. I don't want my family bombarded and stuff.” He admitted to Payton… wait no, her name is Rose. 

“Well its hard to strike conversation then.” Rose shrugged. “I'm single and young and in my opinion kinda pretty and you haven’t made a move…”

“Right well-” But he was cut off by Rose trying to order a shot for him. “Oh Honey.” He laughed telling the bartender to cancel that round “You got me all wrong.” He said, finishing the beer with one final swig. “I'm married to a man. And I have a daughter.” He winked, grabbing his briefcase “Seen you ‘round sweetheart.” He waved, leaving.

Rose sat there, shocked and confused. “I could’ve sworn he was straight” She shrugged. 

  
  


Peter’s eyes widened as he saw the front door of his and his husband’s apartment open. “Harls!” He smiled and picked up their daughter Kennedy from her high chair. She gasped when she saw Harley “Daddy!” She giggled and made grabby hands to him. Harley chuckled, mind full of bliss, and he took Kennedy from Peter. “Daddy miss me?” She asked. 

“Daddy missed you.” He confirmed. “And you,” he said, looking at Peter and reaching out to kiss him. 

“I missed you too.” Peter smiled. “But this one has been full of tantrums since I got her from daycare.” Peter sighed. “Kennedy, tell daddy what you broke.”

She whined and shook her head “I didn’t mean too!!”

“It's okay, just tell me,” Harley said.

“I broke my necklace cause me tug on it.” She said, her eyes started to fill with tears. “That's okay… we can get it fixed but you have to promise to not tug on it again”

“I promise..” she nods.

  
  


That night Harley and Peter were lying in bed. “I think I should talk about you two in my next press conference,” Harley said. Peter closed his book. “What happened?”

Harley huffed “How’d you know?”

“You’ve always talked about keeping us safe Harley. Not that we need it. You’re married to a superhero. Why the sudden change?” Peter said turning in the sheets to face him as Harley was still looking upwards. “Tell me..”

“It’s nothing really.” Harley huffed, kissing Peter’s hand that he’d been holding. “I went out for a drink after work- as you know- but some woman sat next to me. She told me her name and all I can remember is Payton. I know that's not it but whatever.” 

Peter was visibly confused when Harley glanced over at him. “She was hitting on me because she knew I was who I was. She didn't know I was married and a father. It kinda upset me and I knew then I had to change it.”

“So then you should do it.” Peter nods “I've wanted you to do it for a while now.” The brown-haired boy kissed Harley before turning out the light. “Good night harls. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harley said, turning over to sleep.

“I am gay…” Harley said to the press. There was no reaction. “I'm married to a man named Peter Parker and I have a beautiful daughter named Kennedy.” He said quickly. Now there was a reaction. Everyone in the room started asking millions of questions before he said “No questions at this time and walked off stage.”

Peter was standing offstage holding Kennedy’s hand, beaming at his husband. Peter kissed him when Harley came over. “‘M proud of you,” Peter said breaking the lover’s kiss. 

“People know me!” Kennedy giggled jumping up and down. 

“Yeah, they do babygirl.” Harley laughed picking her up. “So you gotta be safe now okay?”

“Okay daddy” she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: samantha_sydneyy  
> sam.edxts._
> 
> tumblr: basically-harley-keener
> 
> discord parkner sever 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RBG7H3m


End file.
